


Found

by pixiealtaira



Series: Kurtoberfest 2016 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, mention of Kurt/Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Prompt 2: Masquerade BallKurt finds his true prince.
Relationships: Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel
Series: Kurtoberfest 2016 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694098
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Found

Kurt had missed Valentine’s Day with Adam when he went to Mr. Shue’s stupid aborted wedding.

Kurt had been an idiot at the wedding.

And Adam had just responded like a complete gentleman and a mature adult and there was no sad songs sung at him or mad songs sung at him or humiliation dosed out in front of the Apples.

Kurt was utterly confused and really didn’t know how to take it.

They were on their second date to search out ‘their’ movie. Adam had kicked everyone out of his apartment, blocked it to visitors for a whole day and they were getting ready to start working through Adam’s ‘great big pile of Cinderella’ films.

And Kurt was asking again about how come Adam was taking the whole fiasco in stride.

“But aren’t you upset?” Kurt asked.

Adam smiled and brushed his fingers against Kurt’s face.

“Kurt, we’d been to dinner twice and coffee every other day since our first coffee date. I was…am…hoping that that means you want to be my boyfriend soon…however, I hadn’t asked you yet and we hadn’t discussed things yet. The biggest thing I am upset about is how that weekend has upset you. You didn’t seem to come back happy at all. Did you enjoy anything?”

Kurt smiled.

“Not really. I mean, I feel stupid. Heck I felt stupid over and over and over again while there, but then Rachel would go on and on and on about reconnecting and getting people out from under her skin and how important that was and Santana went on and on and on about one night stands and just sleeping with someone to scratch an itch and Mercedes about how much she loved seeing us together and Blaine wouldn’t keep his hands to himself from the very start of the day, like before we even left the house and Finn went on and on about holding tight to memories and those we had loved and my dad about how much Blaine missed and needed me and…” Kurt sighed. “Yeah. I feel stupid. And I am upset. I come home, from a wedding that didn’t even happen, to find out NYADA had a Masquerade Ball and somehow I never knew about it.”

“You never heard about it?” Adam asked. “Rachel told me not to say anything because you were going to the wedding and didn’t want to hurt my feelings.”

“Of course she did.” Kurt sighed. “I had wondered why she refused to let me walk anywhere alone even though she was furious at me for Midnight Madness. She knew if you had asked, I’d have stayed for that instead of gone back to Lima.”

Adam smiled. “Come watch movies with me, love.”

Kurt nestled into Adams side and Adam started the first movie.

They watched _Ever After_ , Disney’s _Cinderella_ cartoon, the _Glass Slipper_ , _Ella Enchanted_ , Rodgers and Hammerstein’s 1965 Cinderella film, _Hey, Cinderella_...with Kermit the Frog, and a shady copy of HBOs Fairytale Theater’s _Cinderella_. Several of which Kurt had never seen (the Muppets and the Fairytale Theater shows…and maybe the Glass Slipper…if he’d seen that one he’d been really little.)

Then Adam popped in _The Slipper and The Rose_. It was another movie that Kurt hadn’t seen. Kurt’s attention was drawn from the start. The show was definitely British. He was intrigued by “What Has Love Got to Do with Getting Married” and he was captivated the moment “What a Comforting Thing to Know” graced the screen. Kurt leaned forward, out of Adam’s gasp, as if trying to get closer and closer to the TV throughout the movie. At one point Adam had to pull on the back of his shirt to pull him back into the seat well enough not to fall face first off the couch. Kurt ignored the snacks, he ignored his drink. He was simply enthralled in the movie.

By the end of the movie Kurt was beaming.

“Can we watch it again?” He asked, throwing himself back into the couch with his arms out as if basking in the sun.

Adam gathered Kurt into his arms. “You liked it then? I must admit it is my favorite, although Kermit comes close.”

Kurt giggled.

“Adam, they danced on top of crypts in a mausoleum. I loved it. Although, the Prince and John should have just ditched all the worry those girls were causing and run off together.” Kurt looked at Adam from under his lashes.

Adam laughed and pulled Kurt into a long kiss, any other movie options forgotten for a make-out session on Adam’s couch which supposedly had no chance of being interrupted.

The next Tuesday, Kurt noticed a lot of giggling coming from Adam’s Apples. Kurt put it off as the response to Tess barging in on his and Adam’s make-out session on Saturday. Kurt hadn’t realized that it had been well past eleven. Tess had been over the day before and left her bag with all her school work in it at Adam’s and figured Kurt had certainly gone back to the loft by then. Then Tess had convinced Kurt and Adam that it would have been unsafe for Kurt to return to the loft, so Kurt stayed the night. (And they watched _The Slipper and the R_ ose again, and Kurt found out that the Muppets also made a Frog Prince movie, which was hilarious. And it was completely Adam’s fault Kurt went around singing “Sir Robin, the Brave” all day Sunday.)

So, as odd as giggling Apples were…which really wasn’t as odd as they should be…Kurt just shrugged it off and went to classes. Practice was that afternoon and he was sure they’d get it out of their system there if they hadn’t beforehand.

Kurt finished his last class, which was an exercise in not rolling his eyes at his professor during the lesson as he begged the students to tap into their inner infant and express their infantile pain, and headed towards the auditorium where the Apples had practice.

He was halted at the door by Tess.

She dragged him to the side stage door and handed him to…Cara (Kurt is pretty certain she is Cara, but she might be a Lil). Cara removed his bag and his jacket and blue vest and slid a cream colored velvet frock coat on over his grey shirt and grey skinny jeans. She then reach and placed a mask over onto his face, tying it on with black ribbon. She led Kurt to the wing. Music filled the auditorium with “The Slipper and the Rose Waltz”. Adam, resplendent in cream britches and a powder blue velvet frock coat with a grey mask, stepped from the opposite wing and held out his hand. Kurt walked forward to join him.

“Do you know the dance?” Adam asked.

“Of course, I learned it from Sound of Music.” Kurt said.

They didn’t make it far into the actual dance before Adam just laughed and swept Kurt into a traditional waltz, sweeping him across the stage. Others were joining them in the dance.

The waltz moved into the sung version of the song and they continued dancing with each other. Kurt stared into Adam’s eyes, watching the adoration and joy in his face as Kurt danced with him. Slowly, Kurt leaned up and halted their dance so he could kiss the wonderful delightful man who threw him a masquerade ball.

Adam tightened his hold on Kurt. When the kiss broke, the pulled their mouths apart, but rested their foreheads together.

“Our movie has a much better ending than any other movie I’ve ever considered a shared movie.” Kurt said. “Even though the Prince and John should have run off together.”

The music changed again, this time to something out of Dirty Dancing and Kurt threw his head back and laughed.

“Shall we dance?” Adam asked. “You know, there is a great movie by that name.”

Kurt giggled again and pulled Adam into his best Dirty Dancing moves. Again he looked around. Everyone was laughing and having fun and goofing off and simply enjoying life. Adam threw his head back and laughed as well, watching two of the Apples. Kurt smiled. The Prince in front of him, in his arms, was worth the effort to keep.


End file.
